Rocketbirds: Hardboiled Chicken
Rocketbirds: Hardboiled Chicken 'is an enhanced remake of ''Rocketbirds: Revolution! made in PhyreEngine, developed by Ratloop Asia. It expands the rich visuals and the classic 2D gameplay from the original and is also now optimised for 3D gameplay on 3D TV sets with total immersion into the game’s sights and sounds. Players take control of Hardboiled Chicken in a world filled with angry and often violent birds. Lush graphics, animation, and effects combine with classic gameplay and an intriguing story. Gameplay Like Rocketbirds: Revolution!, its' direction goes for a 2D cinematic platformer that consists of action and puzzles into the mix. The player plays as the main character Hardboiled Chicken sidescrolling over the same nine chapters featured in its predecessor with five new additional ones. Along the way, are weapons at his disposal with the "Brain Bug" for the mixture of puzzles to gain control over the Penguin Army. Chapters #Silo in the Jungle #The Morning After #Some Jetpaction #Rough Landing #A Captive Mind #Airfield Escape #Hideout #A Pair in the Air #Penguin History #Spanking Time #Way of the Subway #A Bridge and a Half #Rock and Roll #Screaming Through Space #Double Agents '''Differences from ''Rocketbirds: Revolution! Due to no longer being bound to the limitations of Flash and the computer keyboard, ''Rocketbirds: Hardboiled Chicken has been greatly enhanced for Playstation 3. They were able to add many new features, new game modes, new movies, new screens, new chapters, new weapons, and more. From the gameplay to the visuals, every single aspect has been expanded and improved. *'Jetpacks' - Jet your way through the skies *'Co-op Campaign' - Select a budgie commando and venture forth with a friend through 10 chapters of all-new puzzles and combat *'Stereoscopic 3D' - Fantastic, non-dizzying 3D running at 60fps/720p *'New Weapons' - An expanded menagerie of Penguin-killing implements *'New Chapters' - 4 all-new chapters of single player adventure *'New Movies' - Even more music video-style custcenes featuring tunes by New World Revolution *'New Screens' - 50% more screens. Over 220 total. *'Enhanced Visuals' - All environments are modeled in full 3D for pan, zoom, and parallax effects *'Enhanced Controls' - Intuitive controls and responsive animations *'Pumping Soundtrack' - New tracks and music from New World Revolution Plot Single Player The plot starts out with Hardboiled Chicken flying off with his jetpack, he then gets targeted by Penguins and they proceed to chase him. He tricks the troops by pulling the brake on his jetpack so he can get a clear aim on their jetpacks. After defeating the troops, he ejects his jetpack and lands in a jungle. When Hardboiled enters the underground, a frighten Putzki screams on why he's being targeted and what he's going to do about Hardboiled. Agent Brno slaps some sense onto Putzki and discusses on how they will kill him. Hardboiled then finds out that there are fake versions (Hardboiled Chicken's clones) of himself, cloned by the Penguin Army. After the frenzy with the clones, he finds his jetpack and aims for the blimp to attack the Penguins. Upon the explosion of the blimp, he gets another rough landing. When entering a prison cell, he can't believe that he fell for that trap and sees that it must be a way of himself being old. Behind him, a buzzing TV screen flashes with an appearing Agent Brno, and finds out that he's still wearing the black star. Brno then tries to find a way to make Hardboiled talk by shocking him. While being shocked, his past shows him being borned, he survives while being boiled as a fetus. After waking from his rest, he sees upon another chicken like him, who's named Bud. The resistance knows of his mission to kill Putzki and Bud is willing to help his escape. Hardboiled receives Brain Bugs by Bud, which are able to control Penguins. Upon wishing him luck, Hardboiled proceeds to control the Penguins, so he and the resistance can escape. After freeing the chickens, they go forward to attack the Penguins. Upon using the card on the cell, one of the chickens from the resistance lets him enter the secret hatch, which leads to the outside of the prison. Leaving the prison, Hardboiled gets more past memories of himself as a child - running away from a city after it gets terrorized by Penguins. He gets captured, mind controlled and is given masterful training by the Penguins. Cooperative --- --- --- --- --- --- Development See also: Development in Rocketbirds: Revolution! Sian Yue Tan used PhyreEngine for Rocketbirds: Hardboiled Chicken which enabled the team to release a stereoscopic 3D-looking game at 60 fps per eye (120 fps). They continued using PhyreEngine to bring Rocketbirds to the PS Vita on 2013 where it counter-tilts at full res without having to compromise on visual quality. Its flexible (and free) licensing allowed them to expand the game to other platforms, such as Steam. The game itself was in production for the PlayStation 3 for over a year. Music The soundtrack of the game happened when Sian Yue Tan and his team Ratloop approached Herwig to have it included in the game, as Yue is a fan of his music. Yue stated “Herwig is my friend and I’m a fan of his music. The music and lyrics complement the game so well, it’s as if they were written for Rocketbirds. Together they add a unique vibe to the cinematics, the art and the gameplay.” New World Revolution's Herwig Maurer found the integration of his music on the game amazing, “When Ratloop approached me about Rocketbirds, I was amazed at how flawlessly the NWR sound integrated into the game. Having taken it a step further with customized material, I am very excited and proud about the final product. Music, game and story blend perfectly into a larger whole, a match made in heaven; I am honored to be on board!” Yue was glad on using the various songs from Maurer's Karmakaze album for the in-game movies and some of the in-game music. Tracklist Staff Sequel Main article: Rocketbirds 2: Evolution The sequel was teased in the extras menu as Rocketbirds Two on the PS Vita version with concept art displaying various types of Transdimensional Space Owls and Vehicles. The main protagonist, Hardboiled Chicken, appears on one of the vehicles. Some shadow figures are also presented on two vehicles, which can be presumed to be the Penguin Army. The last photo then ends with a Stay Tuned... message. There was also a new piece of music by the band New World Revolution. The ending of the prequel can be assumed that a sequel was being planned. When the announcement of the PhyreEngine 3.5 was arriving for PS3, PS4 and PS Vita, Sian Yue Tan comment on the engine and stated that he and his team was currently working on Rocketbirds 2: Evolution. The team had been working on the sequel on the PS4 ever since they received the kits. They'll be using the same engine as before due to their work and experience with it, which will put them in a good position. Gallery Concept Art Rocketbirds Hardboiled Chicken Early Prototype.jpg|An Early Prototype Rocketbirds Movie Sketch.jpg|A Rough 'Movie' Thumbnail Sketch Rocketbirds Cutscene Sketch.jpg|A Cutscene Sketch Hardboiled Chicken Concept.jpg|Hardboiled Chicken Concept Design Penguin Army Concept.jpg|Penguin Army Concept Design Rocketbirds Co-op Concept.jpg|Co-op Characters Concept Design Category:Games